In recent years, display apparatuses have become situated as key electronic apparatuses. Electronic apparatuses including the display apparatuses have been increasingly miniaturized, but many customers continue to demand a large-scaled screen.
Accordingly, many display apparatuses such as smart phones and tablet personal computers (PCs) may include a rollable display. The display may be unrolled or unwound, and extended for use in response to the display being used by the user. The display may be rolled or wound, and retracted in response to the completed use of the display by the user.
However, in response to the display being wound and retracted inside the display apparatuses in the related art, a top surface of the display may be in direct contact with a bottom surface thereof, and thus a display panel may be damaged.
In recent years, the display apparatuses may include a protection member on the top surface or the bottom surface of the display, and thus the top surface and the bottom surface of the display may not be in direct contact with each other in response to the display being wound and retracted within the display apparatuses.
In such display apparatuses, the protection member needs to be configured in such a manner that the protection member is separated from the display and kept within the display apparatus so as to smoothly dissipate the heat from the display in a state where the display is spread for use. Accordingly, the display apparatus may require a separate space in which the protection member is to be wound and kept within the display apparatus.
The display apparatus in the related art may include a roll for display accommodation that is configured to allow the display to be wound and kept within the display apparatus, and a roll for protection member accommodation that is configured to allow the protection member to be wound and kept within the display apparatus. The rolls may be provided to be rotatable with respect to fixed rotation shafts.
Since the display apparatus having such a structure has to provide internal space for the display and protection member accommodation in response to the display and protection member being simultaneously wound on the roll for the display accommodation and storage in the display apparatus, and provide internal space for the protection member accommodation in response to only the protection member being wound on the roll for the protection member accommodation and storage in the display apparatus, the size of the display apparatus may be unnecessarily increased.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.